


touch away the pain

by posieluv



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posieluv/pseuds/posieluv
Summary: turns out another curse of the Gemini Twins is really bad menstrual pain. Luckily for Josie, her witch girlfriend is really really good with her hands.(not period play)





	touch away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> theres no period play in this, just gentle fluffy smut.

Penelope's only just woke up when Josie comes back to her dorm from class. The door opens and Penelope looks up from where she sits to watch Josie as she drops all her bags to the floor before locking the door behind her. Her coat gets dropped there too and Penelope knows what's wrong before she can even realize.

Josie walks with a wince and her hand covers her abdomen. She doesn't speak to Penelope as she turns the corner and into the bathroom but Penelope doesn't need her to. She gets up and moves to her dresser, bending to the bottom drawer and pulling out the hot water bottle.

She places her palm on the object, closing her eyes “ _Calfacto_.” she murmurs, her lips tweaking up when the bottle is immediately hot to the touch. She’s never going to tire of that.

Josie's still in the bathroom by the time Penelope has wrapped it in towel and retrieved her blanket. She sets them both down on her tiny twin sized bed and when Josie emerges from the bathroom with tear-stained cheeks, Penelope hates it.

Josie collapses down onto the other side of the bed while Penelope watches her silently. Josie curls into a ball and Penelope doesn't hesitate before standing again to go grab her some more comfortable clothes. She urges her to sit up and uses her thumbs to wipe Josie's face. Josie looks hurt and hopeless as Penelope starts dragging her jeans down her legs. She's glad that Josie's in comfy underwear and when Josie shakes her head as she holds out the sweatpants, she doesn't argue and tosses them aside.

Josie does let her change her into a comfy t-shirt, shivering when she unhooks her bra and the breeze hits her aching skin. She falls more than lays down onto the bed once Penelope pulls the soft white cotton tee onto her. She curls up into a ball as Penelope hands her the hot water bottle.

“Back.” Josie mumbles looking up at Penelope, her face half smushed into the covers,

Penelope wiggles her way between Josie and the wall and places the heated bottle on Josies back. Penelope presses her body against it for some pressure until Josie sighs with the relief it brings.

"Hurts," she whispers just like normal and Penelope kisses the back of her neck before slipping her hand down to her stomach. She presses her fingers in knowingly but when Josie doesn't relax even a little bit, she knows that it's bad.

She kisses behind her ear as gently as she can. "Did you take some painkillers?" she asks.

Josie nods her head and when Penelope peers over her, her body curled into itself, she finds her crying harder than before.

"Oh, JoJo…" she whispers and curls her arm around Josie until she can run the backs of her fingers over Josie's cheeks. It makes Josie's quiet tears turn into baby soft whimpers. Penelope kisses her cheeks and hums soothing sounds into her ear. The fingers of Josie's right arm wrap around her wrist and keep her fingers pressing where they are.

"It hurts," Josie mumbles as she turns her head to bury it into Penelope's chin. "It really, really hurts… More than normal," she whimpers.

Penelope feels useless, like she has nothing left to give. She's got hot water bottles and tea and painkillers. She has cuddles and kisses and warm hands but she doesn't have the ability to take away pain. There was a spell for everything in the world except pain relief. She thinks back to all the times when they were in school and she would search the library for new things to help Josie when she'd be curled up on her bed like this. She knows that there's one thing that works for Josie when she's alone, but she usually waits for Penelope to leave before she does that.

"Have you tried to…" Penelope starts awkwardly but Josie shakes her head quickly. She takes deep breaths like she doesn't want the pain to get to that point, like she's determined for it to go away before she has to reach that last resort. It makes Penelope feel bad and she lets her hand slip over the front of Josie's underwear before Josie can stop her. The pressure she puts there instantly makes Josie sigh in a mixture of relief and shock but she pulls Penelope's hand away regardless.

"You—you don't have to do that," she whispers when Penelope puts her hand back. "I can—"

She trails off when Penelope laughs despite herself. She looks worried and bites her lips as Penelope firmly keeps her hand where it is. Penelope kisses Josie's neck and sucks softly to preoccupy her.

"It's okay. I don't mind," she whispers as she moves her hand up only to slip it beneath Josie's underwear. Her fingers easily find Josie's clit and roll it beneath her fingers. Josie's breath hitches and Penelope feels herself smile in relief. She noses Josie's hair from her neck and kisses her skin. "It's okay…"

Josie gasps. "Maybe we should go the bathroom," she whispers but she sounds desperate too. "M-maybe I should take a bath."

Penelope doesn't stop. "We can do that after," she says softly, forming firm circles around Josie's clit. She's warmer than normal; that's what Penelope notices first. She's more sensitive too—her hand reaches to grab at Penelope's wrist when she presses too hard. "I don't mind."

"You—You shouldn't have to do this if you don't—if you don't want to," Josie grits out and Penelope can tell that she's trying not to moan. "I can just do what I used to do. I—I could go to the bathroom or I could go use the other room or I can—" She trails off into a shuddering moan. "I don't expect you to—"

"JoJo, be quiet," she mumbles into her ear. "You don't have to do that. I  _don't_ mind doing this," she reiterates. "I really don't. I just want to make you feel better."

When Josie shudders and nods, Penelope knows that they're done talking. Her fingers move smoothly and Josie starts to let out these soft little moans that she hasn't really heard before. Her legs soften and part as Penelope lifts one over her own thighs. Her entire body is buzzing slowly, completely vulnerable and sensitive. Penelope watches her carefully, loving all the differences she can see.

She doesn't want to say that it's beautiful because it sounds weird but it is. The trust Josie has in her makes her feel bigger and when Josie comes it's longer and harder. It starts slowly and Penelope can feel Josie's clit throbbing beneath her fingers as the first waves overcome her. She stiffens slowly, delicately. Her body hovers in some in-between place for a long time, her eyes rolling back in her head, before she snaps with slow, hip-rolling shudders that don't seem to want to stop. She doesn't gasp or moan but she breathes heavily in relief.

There's no argument when Penelope doesn't stop her fingers. She just keeps them rolling over Josie's clit, pressing softer against her until she's almost teasing the pleasure out of her. Josie comes again a few moments later with curling toes and a perfect arch in her back. Penelope's shocked when Josie doesn't push her away when her fingers still don't stop.

"Really?" she whispers in awe and Josie just nods desperately. She rolls back into her until Penelope can barely move against the wall. Penelope shifts her arm from under Josie's neck to around her chest. She keeps hold of her as she rolls onto her back, bringing Josie to lie atop her. Josie's legs fall further apart, one falling off the side of the bed.

"Better?”

Josie nods even though Penelope already knows that. The rocking of Josie's backside against her pelvis is rubbing her in just the right way. She ignores it, even as she pants into Josie's ear and uses her other hand to push Josie's shirt up. The blanket falls around their hips to hide their hands but Penelope manages to get the shirt above Josie's breasts until she can softly cover them with her hand. Josie gasps and nods, hips pressing back into Penelope's fingers on her clit. Penelope squeezes her chest gently and groans when Josie turns and reaches behind her to bring their mouths together.

The kiss is messy and wet and Penelope's pretty sure that Josie does it to preoccupy Penelope away from the fact that she's dipping her own hand down to her center to help herself along. Goosebumps prickle over Josie's skin and Penelope does little more than whimper into Josie's mouth.

When Josie comes the third time, it's neither quiet nor delicate. She still stiffens slowly and her hips rise up away from Penelope as a long, loud moan leaves her lips. Penelope holds her still as she rides it out. When Josie shudders hard and groans, Penelope can feel all the muscles beneath her fingers pulsating and throbbing. Josie whimpers over and over again, hips still quivering until they eventually drop into the cradle of Penelope's.

She's completely relaxed and Penelope takes her hand away from her clit to rest it comfortingly over the top of her underwear. Josie breathes easily and Penelope feels sleepy as they lay together.

"Thank you," Josie whispers as she covers Penelope's hand with hers.

Penelope smiles and reaches down to bring the blanket up over them. She rolls them onto their sides and breathes a sigh of relief when she hears Josie's breathing slow a few seconds later.

"You're welcome," she whispers, even though she's sure Josie doesn't hear.

/

 

 


End file.
